Love and longing
by Vegeta-no-ouji
Summary: This story takes place a day after Cell had been distroyed. It has two parts of view, Trunks and Vegeta.


Title: Love Author: Vegeta no Ouji Genre: Dragonball Z Pairing: Vegeta/Trunks Disclimair: I do not own these characters and I don't make any money off them. They're owned by FUNImation, Viz and Toei and are created by Akira Toriyama. Warning: Yaoi, Incest Trunks' part of view --------------------------- I smile softly as I stroke my hand over the soft skin of my fathers. Though his appearence, he was soft, I could see, no, feel his feelings trough his eyes. I did all I could to follow his wishes. I did my very best not to harm his pride. I'm afraid that he won't love me if I do. He stirrs slightly in his sleep, and I take away my hand, trying to keep him asleep. I sit myself down in a chair, and watch him. His chest rises gently as he sleeps, and I smile while glancing towards the floor, feeling as if he watches me instead me watching him. I pick up a piece of paper from the floor, and write the word Koishiteru on it. I rest it on the table next to the chair and make sure to see if the handwritting is none like my own.  
  
My father smirked while throwing several punches towards my face, two of them hit me and yet he was not busy on his full strength or speed. I rubbed my cheek, the space he hit me, and glanced down. "Gomen, OtouO-san. I'm not into sparring today." Vegeta shook his head and whacked me up the head. "Baka. You're never into sparring. Now come on and give me some action then." I blinked and cocked my head to the side. "Can't you think of any different action?" Vegeta snorted lightly and folded his arms against his chest while glaring towards me, making my cheeks heet up ever so lightly. "The only different action I like is sex, and seeing that there's no one to give me some sparring would be the only action I'm going to make." I blushed furiously at his words and flew back down to the floor, making him look confused. He followed me though. I sighed loudly and stroked back some strands of hair, even though we didn't have any actions but five minutes of sparring. My father lightly glared up at me. "What do you think you're doing?" I grinned lightly and cracked my back slightly. "Calling it done for now. Think about who might be giving you some action, father."  
  
I sighed while glancing up towards the ceiling. I hope he didn't take my words wrongly; I found himself staring towards Son Goku once in a while, but I thought of it as no serious business. If he thought that I menth him... A shiver went down my spine and I shut my eyes. When I opened them again I found myself glancing up into my father's eyes. He looked confused... I didn't understand quite why. "Who do you mean?" his voice was barely a whisper. It send a light shiver down my spine, and I sat up quickly. "Not going to tell. Figure out yourself." The Saiya-jin prince smirked and held out a bit of paper. "The one who wrote this?" I blushed furiously as I found myself staring at the word Koishiteru I wrote. I turned my face around and glanced down. "Geuss so." My father smirked lightly and I felth his weight press onto the bed, his warmth against my back. "Tell me."  
  
His soft hands warped around me, lightly carrasing my chest. I glanced down and saw he had took off his gloves. I heard him purr lightly and I let out a light purr of my own as I felth the vibration against my back. He gently nipped at my earlobe, and I closed my eyes. "H.. How did you--" "Know it was you?" He had cut me off, but I nodded my head wordless. He smiled and gently licked the outline of my ear. I knew he was smiling. I could feel it. "I wasn't asleep, boy. I woke up while I heard some noise from your room." I gasped and lightly clenched my muscles. The fact that he could perhaps know that I was mastrubating at even the thought of him... I glanced back at him and blushed ever so brightly, I could already see that from under my eyes. He smirked lightly and stroked a hand down my cheek. "Shy boy. Stop blushing or you'll pass out from bloodloss in your body." I glanced down lightly, then placed a kiss on the palm of his hand. Tracing butterfly kisses to is finger tips, my father smiled gently and stroked my hair slightly out of my face. I smile softly and warp my hot mouth around his finger slightly, lightly licking the skin of it. I couldn't help noticing that he blushed lightly, in a pretty shade of pink. I curled my moist tongue around his finger, then went to another one and did the same. I was pretty sure that he was imagining what I could do with a different part of his body right now. My father found it was for a quit, and pulled back his fingers, replacing them with his mouth. Gently I licked my tongue over his lips, hoping for entrance which I got. As he lightly opened his lips, I darted my tongue into his mouth, letting it explore.  
  
When I finally pulled back my mouth he and I were both gasping lightly for air. The prince smiled and rested his head onto my shoulders. I smiled back and stroked my hands trough his gravityless and soft hair. It was like his skin-- much more different then it's appearing. I lightly closed my eyes when I heared him purring again. I loved the sound of it. When I glanced to him I saw that he was asleep, and gently I rested him back till his head was on my pillow. I blinked as I found a ruffled paper in his hand, a bit bigger then the one I wrote on. Boku mo Koishiteru, Otoko no ko.  
  
Title: Longing Author: Vegeta no Ouji Genre: Dragonball Z Pairing: Vegeta/Trunks Disclimair: I do not own these characters and I don't make any money off them. They're owned by FUNImation, Viz and Toei and are created by Akira Toriyama. Warning: Yaoi, Incest Vegeta's part of view ------------------------ Lightly I crack open an eye and frown slightly, hearing soft muffled cries from my son's bedroom. Ever since the boy from the future came here, I kept on waking up and hear him. He sounded like he was in pleasure, something deeper perhaps. I shut my eyes hastily as the sound stops and footsteps come into the direction of my room, till the door opens. I know it's Trunks. I smell it.  
  
He strokes his hand over my cheek and I sigh lightly at the feeling. So gentle he is. And yet a minute ago, it sounded like he was about to kill someone with his cries. I smile softly and act as though I am sleeping, lightly stirring around to get more of his touch... Why do you pull away, son? Don't you know I want your stroking? I let out a light moan of frustration and curl up slightly, hearing him walk away. I hear the ruffle of paper, and then a pen writing over it. I sigh loudly before inhaling the smell of sex coming from him, mixed with his own smell.  
  
I smirk lightly, trying to impress my son to show that I am my normal self, and throw a pair of punches towards his face. I lightly gasp as I feel two of them hitting his face, and quickly take back my normal face. He rubs his cheek and glances down, mumbling his words. "Gomen, Tou-san. I'm not into sparring today." I shake my head to clear myself of pulling a worried face, and whacked my hand flat on his head. "Baka. You're never into sparring. Now come on and give me some action then." I have the urge to blush lightly as I remember his actions this morning, but I quickly refuse it. He blinks and hangs his head towards the side. "Can't you think of any different actions?" Oh kami, can I. A lot of different actions. Before I even notice it, I snort and fold my arms, glaring suspisiously towards him. "The only different action I like is sex, and seeing that there's no one to give me some, sparring would be the only action I'm going to make." I could walk my self up the head for saying so, but my son blushed and flew down. I glare down at him, still confused why the hell I said such things. Then I follow him, seeing that fighting things in the past wouldn't make any sense. I glance up at him, but can't refuse to frown deeply. "What do you think you're doing?" He grinned slightly, and then bend his back a bit towards the back. "Calling it done for now. Think about who might be giving you some action, father."  
  
As I walk back into my room, I notice the paper he left earlier on the table. I pick it up and glance at it, seeing the word Koishiteru. I smile softly and grab a different piece of paper, writting down Boku mo Koishiteru, Otoko no ko. I hope my japanese was better then I thought, or I could confuse him. I tuck the paper into a tiny hole in my body suite, and sigh loudly, stepping towards my son's bedroom. I see him, and his eyes are shut. Good, I can take advantage of that. I want to hear it from his mouth though, that he wants me. I long for his words. I long for touch, that I haven't felth in years. I long for him. Gently I lean over him, making sure not to make any types of noise. He opened his eyes again and blushed slightly. I tried to look confused for his blushing, and softly whispered "What do you mean?". My voice was softer then a whisper though, ever so lightly. He sat up quickly as though he felth something stinging into his back. "Not going to tell. Figure out yourself." I smirked softly and opened my hand, then rolled the paper to my fingers and held the paper out to Trunks' face. "The one who wrote this?" I see him blushing crimson red, seeing him reading what is on the paper. He glances towards a different side, then glancing down. "Geuss so." Geuss so?! Is that all you have to say? After weeks, months spending together all you have to say about this is Geuss so? I force myself to smirk and sit down next to him, my front close to his back. I want to hear it from his mouth. I need it. "Tell me."  
  
I wrap my hands loosely around him, softly stroking them over his chest. I've taken off my gloves before doing so, and glance into his eyes. It made me purr, the vibration against his back letting him let out a soft, strange purr. I geuss he never did so before. I softly nip at his earlobe, and he shuts his eyes, softly moaning the words: "H--how did you--" I cut him off quickly before he stutters more. "Know it was you?" He lightly nods his head and I smile softly while I lick the outline of his ear. "I wasn't sleeping, boy. I woke up while I heard some noise from your room." His muscles tense up a bit and I hear a gasp coming from him. I know why. He's embarresed that he wants me, that he even strokes himself while thinking of me. I wonder what's going on in his fragile mind, with his battle against the androids in his own time I wasn't quite sure, I could only geuss. He glances down and blushes brightly, his complete face heating up. Smirking ever so lightly I cup his cheek softly. "Shy boy. Stop blushing or you'll pass out from bloodloss in your body." I wasn't quite sure if that made sense, but yet again I couldn't turn back time. He lightly glances down as if thinking, then kisses the palm of my hand, tracing his lips up towards the tips of my fingers. I imagin him doing that to a more sensitive part of my body, and smile softly while stroking his hair. I can't help but to imagine grabbing it tightly, forcing him downwards... I blushed softly as he opens his mouth and warp his lips around my finger, lightly licking it, his tongue warping around it. He does the same with my other finger and supressed a moan, thinking of what he may be thinking. I pull back my fingers before I get too deep into it, and press my lips against his'. I open my mouth submissivly as his tongue strokes over my lips, and his tongue moves into my mouth, my tongue lightly pressing up to touch the bottem of his', tasting him.  
  
When he pulls back I lightly gasp slightly for air. I smile and rest my head onto his shoulder while trying to meet his eyes, to show my hunger, my want, my longings for him. Finally his eyes meet and he smiles back to me, stroking his hands trough my hair. He was supprised by the softness of it, that would be it probably. I see him close his eyes when I purr softly. The actions today, his soft flirting, without him noticing. I found myself staring lightly at his hips rocking while he didn't know. When I was dressing up, he stayed a little while to admire my body, I know fore sure. I close my eyes and drift away to the dream I was having this morning. The sound I hear was the sound of paper, and his voice, softly whispering: "Boku mo Koishiteru, Otoko no ko." I smile gently, and drift deeper into sleep. 


End file.
